1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus that can transpose all of or a part of a music piece indicated by performance data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a karaoke apparatus or automatic performance apparatus wherein a music piece to be performed is transposed to obtain a key by which a user is easy to sing a song or a user is easy to play. In this type of apparatuses, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. HEI9-292889, tone range restriction data (for example, pitch information of the upper limit or lower limit in a sound generable range) that represents a sound generable range of a tone is stored for every tone color of a musical instrument, wherein, in case where a pitch of any one of notes in the transposed music piece is outside the sound generable range represented by the tone range restriction data, pitches corresponding to all notes in the phrase are uniformly shifted such that all notes in the phrase including the note whose pitch is outside the sound generable range are placed in the sound generable range.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses, a sound generable range of a tone is unambiguously determined for every tone color of a musical instrument, so that it is impossible to change the sound generable range depending upon a music piece or to change the sound generable range according to a taste of a user, even in case where a tone is generated with the same tone color.